


Fine, Really

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Fine, Really

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[angst](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/angst), [buried treasure-verse](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/buried%20treasure-verse), [gw](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/gw), [quatre](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/quatre), [timestamp](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/timestamp), [wufei](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/wufei)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(flashfic) (gw) Fine, Really (4+5, BT-verse, angsty, PG-13)**   
_   
timestamp meme response, written for [](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/profile)[**lil_1337**](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/); _Buried Treasure_ , one year later.

A bit of fresh air - that's what Wufei told himself he needed. Fresh air and a little break from the noise, and as he slipped outside - out of the crowded room, free to breathe - he got to the spot where the edge of Relena's well-kept lawn met the beginning of a wandering-through-the-garden path and stopped. Stopped to breathe. To feel alone. To not feel enclosed, trapped.

He closed his eyes and breathed again - deep breath in, let it out slowly - stretched out his fingers from the fists he hadn't realized he made and listened to the footsteps behind him, approaching him. He listened and heard the way the feet fell and reminded himself he was safe.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked softly.

"I'm fine," Wufei replied, back stiff and voice stiff. He breathed again - deep in, slow out - turned to face Quatre, and made himself relax, smile a little. "I'm fine," he repeated. "Really."

Quatre nodded - little-smiled back - and took a step closer, but not close enough to touch. "It was feeling a bit overcrowded in there, wasn't it?"

"A bit, yeah," Wufei agreed.

They stood quiet for a moment. Quatre turned his gaze up to the stars and said, "You know how Trowa and I have that walk-in closet in our bedroom?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes..."

"I can't go in there anymore." Quatre kept looking up at the stars, the moon, as he spoke. "I tried to, right after we got back, and...I guess you'd call it a panic attack, what I had. Trowa found me curled up in a corner, crying. All I remember was feeling like the walls were closing in on me; like I couldn't breathe." Finally, Quatre looked back at Wufei, little-smiling again. "Trowa has to pick out my clothes for me now. Lucky thing he's got good taste, hm?"

Wufei let out a half-chuckle and smiled, too. "The supply closet in the office does it for me. The cadets all think I'm an asshole for making them fetch me pens."

Quatre laughed a little, too. "My niece's teddy bears. They completely freak me out."

Wufei nodded. "I used to love sleeping in the middle, between Heero and Duo, and now...sometimes, I have a hard time with it. A couple of times, I tried to just get up and sleep on the couch, but that was even worse, being alone. So now if I start to feel closed in I just sit up in bed and watch them sleep, maybe doze off while I'm sitting. Heero asks me if I'm comfortable like that, and I lie and say I am. Duo never says anything - just rests his hand on my leg, not clinging too hard, just resting."

"We're lucky to have them," Quatre said. He looked Wufei dead in the eye and added, "We were lucky to have each other, too. When we were there."

"Agreed, on both counts." Wufei took another deep breath and said, "I thought that once he was convicted, this would get better."

Quatre nodded and stepped close enough to place his hand on Wufei's shoulder. "I did, too."  



End file.
